mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Rose/MUGENHunter's second version
Like all of MUGENHunter's Sonic characters, Amy uses custom sprites and has ''The King of Fighters-styled gameplay. While her comboability is incredibily limited and she is unable to chain any of her moves, her damage output is unusually high, and her Hypers deal a ridiculous amount of damage.'' ) |Image = File:MHAmyPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = MUGENHunter |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Amy is a five-button character with a button layout and gameplay similar to The King of Fighters. She uses and for punches, and for kicks and the button for a knockdown attack. Unlike some of MUGENHunter's more recent characters, the button goes unused, and her Dodge is activated with + or + instead. Her comboability is incredibily limted, being unable to chain almost all of her moves together and being unable to chain any of her moves into themselves more than once. However, this is offset by her unusually high Attack stat, meaning her attacks deal above average damage and she focuses more on single hits and chipping away the opponent's Life instead of comboing. Her Life is slightly lower than most characters. Some of her Specials deal hefty damage, while others are very slow and impractial to use. She also has only one projectile attack. While she has only two Hypers, she has two versions of both of them. The weaker version uses 1000 Power and requires pressing one attack button after two quarter-circle motions, while the stronger version requires 2000 Power and requires pressing two buttons at once. Because of ther high damage output, her Hypers are quite overpowered, with the weaker versions taking out half of the opponent's Life and the stronger versions taking out almost all of the opponent's Life. She has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default. While the default A.I. is known to have a hard time comboing, her limited comboability means this isn't much of an issue. However, it does jump around and block frequently. While it rarely uses Hypers, care must be taken against them because of their ridiculous damage. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / || }} / during Rubber Hammer| version: version: | }} / | Distance varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }}}} / |Distance varies depending on button pressed| | }} | }}}} / during Short Jump Attack|Distance varies depending on button pressed version: version: | | }} | }}}} / | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed version: version: | | }} | }}}} + || }} 'Hypers' / or + | / versions: uses 1000 Power + version: uses 2000 Power| / | }} + | }}}} / or + | / versions: uses 1000 Power + version: uses 2000 Power| / | }} + | }}}} 'Others' + + or + + | version: forwards version: backwards|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Amy Rose (me) VS Bunnie,Sally, Scourge and Chaos(AI) MUGEN Sonic and Tails vs. Amy Rose AN Mugen Request 162 Amy Rose & Super Mario VS Scorpion & Venom Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by MUGENHunter Category:Characters made in 2006 }}